


Just Bang Her Already

by lonelygirleatsshawarma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Getting Together, I need some happy ending, Story title is so lame, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, because I’ve been binge watching MCU movies, my heart is currently broken after seeing CW, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygirleatsshawarma/pseuds/lonelygirleatsshawarma
Summary: Toni stared, openmouthed, at Steve, who is now carrying her towards the kitchen table. "In the kitchen? Seriously?"Steve only grinned.





	Just Bang Her Already

“Did you get into a fight with Cap again?”

Toni’s hand stopped midway of pouring the coffee into her mug as soon as she heard Clint‘s question.

Natasha was with them in the kitchen; she’s using a small knife to remove the dirt under her nails, which is 100% intimidating in Toni’s book.

The genius creased her eyebrows, brain started to recall the past events involving the blonde super soldier. Toni has come to term that since day one of meeting Steve, she has always managed to irritate him.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Legolas,” she said casually, pouring the rest of the coffee into her mug. “Think that my breathing alone pissed Captain Spangles.”

Clint shrugged his shoulder. “Just noticed that your presence prompts a crease on Cap’s forehead.”

_Ouch._

Does the most beloved Captain America hated her gut so much? Toni may have acted like it didn’t affect her, but truthfully, it _did_  hurt her feelings. Although, she’s not going to admit that to anyone, she’d die in embarrassment, she also has to keep her undeterred reputation of giving no fucks to other’s opinion about her. Still, knowing that Steve doesn’t like her (or maybe downright hate her) so much that he only tolerated her presence for few minutes before escaping or before furrowing his eyebrows in displeasure.

Sure, they may’ve started off on the wrong foot, but Toni had hoped Steve’s opinion about her changed (even just a little) after her ‘suicide’ _~~(to save New York and its people!)~~_ stunt during the New York battle.

Clearly not.

Steve hated her. The mere thought alone crushed her already fragile heart.

“I don’t think he hates you.”

Hiding the fact that Natasha could read her mind despite her attempt to keep her face neutral. “Please, stop reading my mind. It’s creepy,” Toni muttered sullenly.

“Steve is just having... an inner conflicts with his nonexistent love life.” Natasha said, nonchalantly ignored Toni.

“Love life?”

Natasha lifted her face from her hands and looked straight into Toni’s caramel ones. “Steve likes you,” she said.

Toni’s mug almost slipped from her hands. “What?”

“He likes you. A lot.”

Toni didn’t have to look at Clint to see the little bastard grinning ear to ear.

The genius could feel the blush creeping up to her whole face, so she used her mug to cover up her reddening face. “He doesn’t like me,” Toni denied, tilting her mug in process.

“He does.”

Toni let out an exasperated sigh, “Then he has a very funny way of showing it.”

“Oh, I get it!” Clint exclaimed, dropping a fist into his other palm, “Steve likes Toni, but he doesn’t know how to tell her! When was the last time Cap’s got laid?”

“What?” Barton totally lost her now.

Catching on, Natasha chortled. “He gets pissy because of you.”

“I know that, but why?” Aside from the fact that he hated her gut, maybe there are more than one reason why Steve doesn’t like her?

"It’s pretty obvious.”

“It isn’t, really.”

Ignoring how Clint was dying on floor from laughing too hard, Natasha faced Toni armed with her serious expression, even if Toni could practically see the female (ex)assassin’s eyes glinting in amusement. “Cap likes you for ages, but he doesn’t know how to tell you without you getting all weird out on him. So, he’s pissed and doesn’t know what to do with it.”

Natasha huffed when Toni still did not get what she’s trying to point out. “For a self-proclaimed genius, you’re an idiot.”

Toni gasped, offended, “Hey!”

“Do you remember last week’s fund raising party? You wore that cleavage revealing dress from Dolce and Gabbana? Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off you from one second.”

“Oh,” she does remember that party.

She also does remember that Steve was always there whenever Toni turned around. Like he’s acting as her personal bodyguard or something. She thought that she was just overthinking things that night, but she could remember Steve was acting gentlemanly to her. Opening the car’s door for her, offering his elbow to escort her across the red carpet, guiding her around the dance hall with a hand hovering at her lower back and such. Steve also shoved his suit jacket to her after the party.

“And that time when you showed up during one of our movie nights wearing tank top and short shorts clearly fresh from shower? Steve didn’t last for five minutes after you showed up. He had to excuse himself to _god knows where_.”

Natasha’s not-so-subtle insinuation made Toni blush. She wasn’t even aware that Steve left the room that time. She was far too engrossed with the movie playing on the wide screen. But now that Natasha pointed it out, she did remember Steve froze as soon as she occupied the empty space next to him on the couch.

“So he’s...” Toni’s voice trailed, torn between finishing her sentence or not.

“Frustrated,” Natasha supplied nonchalantly.

“Gack,” Toni said unintelligently. Not that she doesn’t want to date and sleep with Steve, (because she would really like to date and sleep with him!) but hearing it from a third party made her realised that she’s 99.9% unaware of her surroundings.

Totally embarrassing.

“In short, Cap wants to bang you,” Clint summarised after his fits of laugh, trying to be helpful. He’s enjoying this way too much.

“Barton, what the hell?!” Toni exclaimed, looking scandalised, that the pro archer only rolled his eyes in response.

“I took the liberty of informing Captain Rogers that his presence is in need in the kitchen. ASAP.” Her traitorous A.I chirped in making Toni gasped, perplexed that JARVIS is conspiring with Natasha and Clint against her. Both (ex)assassin high-five with each other.

“Nice one, J.”

As if on cue, Steve appeared on the kitchen’s doorway. “What’s up?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion while his baby blue eyes traveling from the giggling Natasha and Clint. Pink hue dusted across his cheeks when he spotted Toni pouting in one corner of the room.

Clint clasped Steve on one shoulder, “Stark is all _yours_ , Cap.” Toni was sure that Clint meant his innuendo in a whole lot different level, which got a blush on Steve’s cheeks as reaction.

Natasha leaned to Steve’s left ear and whispered something that cause him to craned his neck to Natasha in haste. Toni could see the super soldier’s ears turning into deep red. The duo left the kitchen, leaving the palpable awkward atmosphere between Toni and Steve.

The super soldier coughed ungracefully as he trailed his eyes down the tiled floor, “So uhm... guess my secret is out now.”

“Do they mean it?”

Steve pulled his eyes to Toni, her orbs were glinting with uncertainty. “Mean what?”

“That you like me?”

“Yes, I really, really like you,” Steve answered almost immediately. “I would like to date you, Toni.”

Toni could feel her heart pounding hard in her rib cage as Steve slowly moved forward. “I’d really like to date you, too, Steve,” and with that prompt Steve practically run towards Toni, crossing the distance between them impatiently, as the latter meet him halfway.

Steve scooped Toni in his arms and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was a short kiss, but it was enough confirmation for the leader of the Avengers team that this beautiful genius is officially his girlfriend now. Steve beamed while planting chaste kisses on Toni’s face. The corner of her lips, on her forehead, on her cheeks and her eyes. Toni, in return, giggled; bathing herself with her boyfriend’s (boyfriend!) warm lips.

“Congratulations are in order, Captain Rogers and Miss. Also, Mister Barton would like me to relay a message for you Captain, and I quote _‘JUST BANG HER ALREADY!’_ Thank you.” JARVIS had the audacity to perfectly copy Clint’s voice and tone expression to ‘relay’ the message. The genius is starting to regret encoding sense of humour into her A.I’s program.

Toni, in utter disbelief, groaned when the moment was ruined with Clint’s untimely antics using JARVIS, no less! But she was even more surprise when Steve’s eyes stared right at her chocolate ones; his baby blue eyes are now darkened in pure desire.

Toni stared, openmouthed, at Steve, who is now carrying her towards the kitchen table. "In the kitchen? Seriously?"

“I have the whole kitchen on total lock down, Miss.” JARVIS, yet again, chirped like he was trying to be helpful.

Steve only grinned.  
**.  
** .  
.

_Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you! I’m locked in Marvel fandom ever since Infinity War, and there is no way out!_


End file.
